Condenados a Ser Felizes
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Ao longo de sua vida milenar, Lord Kunzite foi fadado a muitas condenações, mas nenhuma tão terrível quanto a de uma festa de natal em Crystal Tokyo com Endymion bêbabo, Serenity grávida e Venus disposta a levá-lo para a cama. Fic para o 6º Coculto.


**Disclaimer: Me acordem quando eu ficar rica.**

**Não betada, os erros são todos meus.**

**Essa fic NÃO faz parte do 'verse de A Outra Chance mesmo que eu tenha usado "Kotei" para nome do Kunzite.**

**Crystal Tokyo fic.**

* * *

**Condenados a Ser Felizes**

Ele sentiu o peso macio dela sobre suas coxas, o perfume de flores e frutas cítricas misturado aos da noite, o toque acetinado dos cabelos dela em seus ombros. Em resposta, ficou imóvel como estátua.

- Sabia que é rude dormir no meio de uma festa? – era pra ser uma provocação, mas havia afeto demais em seu tom de voz – Está trabalhando demais, general.

Alguns longos segundos de eternidade depois, Kunzite finalmente abriu os olhos.

- Venus... – arfou, só agora percebera que havia prendido a respiração. Ela bateu as pestanas, estavam douradas, mas seu olhos estavam azuis. Estranho, pensou, ela costumava a se maquiar quando não estava transformada. Ainda mais numa festa, não que ele ficasse reparando, é claro – Não estava dormindo – Ele a olhou com desconforto, tentando dizer, sem palavras, para que ela saísse de cima dele.

- Oh não... – disse ela falsamente concordando – Estava só descansando os olhos.

- Exatamente – ele se remexeu incomodado, mas ela fingiu não notar e ainda completou deitando a cabeça no ombro dele casualmente – Será que você poderia...?

- Olha a Rei e o Jade dançando, tão fofos, né? Até dá pra não reparar na enorme mancha vermelha do rosto dele – ela olhou para Kunzite, mas sem levantar a cabeça, fazendo que com isso seus rostos ficassem perigosamente próximos – Sabia que ele levou um senhor tapa dela hoje cedo? – ela riu e voltou a olhar para frente – Ainda não sei o motivo, mas é tão recorrente que eu nem me importo mais!

- Venus, você não deveria...

Mas ela o impediu de terminar de novo.

- E olhe minha doce Ami-chan, se dando tão bem com o Zoi! – ela suspirou e começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelos prateados entre seus dedos – Acho que eles formam o casal mais bonitinho que eu conheço, com todos aqueles sorrisinhos corados de vergonha, dá vontade de apertar! Mako e Nephrite já não estão na festa, é claro, aqueles devassos! Acredita que eu já os peguei em posições impróprias pelo palácio três vezes essa semana?! Será que eles não se tocam que não dá pra dar uma rapidinha entre os corredores de um palácio de, pelo amor de deus, _cristal_?! – ele comentaria que a posição em que _eles mesmos_ estavam graças a _ela_ também era bem imprópria, mas achou que não surtiria o efeito desejado.

Ele respirou fundo – se arrependeu amargamente disso, o perfume dela estava em todo lugar – e a afastou delicadamente.

-O que pretende com isso, Venus?

- O mesmo de sempre, querido, te levar pra cama.

Certo, ele nunca conseguiria se acostumar com aquele jeito direto dela. E, como o enorme sorriso que ela abriu explicitava Minako, como ela ainda gostava de ser chamada, parecia gostar do efeito que causava. Na verdade, ela gostava muito de fazer um homem como aquele, com toda aquela aura de poder e dignidade de monarca, corar como um jovenzinho.

- Venus... – ele suspirou cansado – Você não pode se sentar em cima de mim e falar esse tipo de coisa no meio de uma festa formal como essa...

- Querido, a rainha derrama vinho no vestido e fala mais alto que uma velha surda, eu poderia fazer strip-tease aqui que ninguém acharia tão chocante.

Ele a olhou temeroso.

Ela gargalhou.

- Calma! Eu não vou! Juro! – ela se encostou nele de novo – Deus, como você leva tudo a sério, relaxa!

- Ainda assim... – ele tentou afastá-la de novo, o gesto a irritou e ele a sentiu rígida entre seus dedos.

- Ainda assim o que? – perguntou ácida, o olhando em desafio, não havia nenhum resquício do riso de momentos antes em seu rosto.

- Você sabe, Venus!

- O que eu sei é que você é um homem estúpido e teimoso que se nega a enxergar o que está bem na frente do seu nariz!

Ele trocou o ar cansado para um tão irritado quanto o dela. O fato sobre Kunzite era que ele não era um iceberg, não mesmo, ele estava mais para uma duna, como as dos desertos onde ele vivera milênios atrás. Belas, assustadoras, influenciáveis, imprevisíveis, fatais se o vento as tocar errado, de um modo que um imóvel e gélido iceberg jamais seria.

- Já chega, Venus. Não vou ter essa conversa com você aqui!

Ouvindo as vozes alteradas, as pessoas começaram _mesmo_ a olhar para eles.

Minako desceu dos joelhos de Kotei – ele também ainda gostava de seu nome antigo – visivelmente a contragosto, com gestos duros de pura irritação.

- Certo, se não podemos falar aqui, a biblioteca deve estar vazia – e caminhou em direção ao destino citado lançando antes a ele, um olhar que dizia que se Kunzite não a imitasse, as coisas não iriam acabar nem perto de bem.

Sentiu o olhar Jadeite lhe queimar as costas quando saiu do Jardim e entrou no palácio, aquele lá agora agia como se fosse irmão mais velho da Venus ou coisa parecida. Era incrível como até mesmo as coisas não intencionais que o loiro fazia o irritava tanto, talvez fosse só costume de estar irritado com ele, talvez.

Acenou para Endymion quando passou por este. Estava tirando uma taça do que parecia ser vinho tinto das mãos de Serenity, ela deveria ter confundido com suco de novo. A rainha estava grávida outra vez. Foi uma surpresa quando ela ficou pela segunda vez. Ao que sempre se soube, a rainha da lua só poderia ter uma filha. Mas antes de Serenity, nunca houve o um caso de casamento de uma rainha da lua com terráqueos, muito menos logo com o príncipe da Terra de quem se era esperado ser a criatura mais fértil de todo sistema – Jadeite tinha umas piadas bem engraçadas sobre isso, ele deveria confessar – de qualquer forma, ele esperava que os dois começassem a pensar a _parar_ de ter filhos, já se contavam cinco!

Ela esperou que ele entrasse e trancou a porta.

Estava resplandecentemente linda naquela noite. O vestido dourado caindo em camadas diagonais que flutuavam enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção e uma longa e sensual fenda que desnudava inteiramente sua perna direita. Mesmo sendo alguém tão segura de si mesma, Kotei se perguntava se ela tinha noção do efeito que causava nas pessoas, ainda mais quando se punha daquela forma.

- Pronto. Não tem mais ninguém olhando.

- O que você quer, Venus?

Ele deixou claro em seu tom de voz, que não queria piadinhas, nem convites sexuais.

- Que você me ame – ela pareceu tão frágil e tão sincera ao dizer aquilo que ele teve vontade de pegá-la no colo e enche-la de mimos até que aquele brilho triste nos olhos azuis desaparecesse até de suas lembranças.

- Você sabe que eu não posso. Você sabe o que sempre acontece...

Ela se aproximou muito rápido dele, trazendo o rosto anguloso para perto do dela com as duas mãos.

- Você _sabe_ que isso foi há mais de sete bilhões de anos atrás!

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Há sete bilhões de anos atrás não havia Terra...

- Ela soltou os rostos dele e virou de costas andando em círculos.

- E como _eu_ supostamente deveria saber?! Eu sou venusiana pelo amor de deus!

Ele apertou os lábios para não rir.

- Venus, você está bem?

- Não! Não estou! Você não quer aceitar o fato de que o drama acabou! Que estamos condenados a ser felizes!

Ele se jogou numa das poltronas de damasco, abrindo os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa, como costumava fazer com o uniforme, e tentando se livrar da sensação de sufoco.

- Eu queria as que as coisas fossem tão fáceis como você pinta. Que nós tivéssemos tido a sorte de um amor tranquilo...

- Pelos cinco cantos do inferno, Kunzite! Sorte? Não ser amado é falta de sorte, mas não amar é a própria infelicidade! Você não vê? Está nos condenando a esse inferno por pura teimosia. Por uma dificuldade estúpida em entender que o passado passou – ela suspirou cansada – Nós vamos viver uma vida estupidamente longa, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso sofrendo pelos erros de uma existência anterior? Se negando ao amor, agora que não tem nada mais que não impeça? Se você quer isso, você é um idiota.

Ele não foi capaz de responder nada, ela então só balançou a cabeça com uma expressão desolada e lhe deu as costas, destrancou a porta e saiu, deixando a porta escancarada por onde entraram os sons da festa, tão alegres quanto os pensamentos de Kunzite estavam melancólicos.

oOo

- Você é um idiota.

Kunzite ergueu a cabeça num átimo, dando de cara com a figura _lavanda_ de seu rei.

- Majestade...?

- Ah, cale a boca!

- Perdão? – Certo, aquela era uma situação realmente, realmente confusa. Endymion normalmente o adorava, o que diabos Jadeite havia feito e posto a culpa nele?

- Pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, a própria _Venus_, a beleza encarnada e blá blá blá, que por acaso, não está grávida – lhe deu um olhar significativo, como se aquele detalhe fizesse toda a diferença do universo –, se joga em cima de você, com aquele vestido indecente, e você foge para se esconder na biblioteca? Você é retardado? A _Venus_! Que NÃO está grávida!

O general franziu o cenho e examinou a figura vestida em tons pastéis a sua frente. Oh não... Endymion estava bêbado... Devia ter tomado todas as taças que tirara de Serenity.

- Não acho que você esteja bem, _majestade_ – sabia que Endymion odiava que o chamassem assim – e nem que tenha haver com a minha vida amorosa.

Endymion pareceu divertido com a passiva-agressividade do outro.

- Pff, como se você tivesse uma... – riu-se, ok um cara bêbado e lavanda estava caçoando dele, aquela decididamente não era uma boa noite – Mas estou bem, bem bêbado, é o único jeito de me divertir nessa festa. Já que, - suspirou dramaticamente – aparentemente, minha esposa me odeia por causa exclusiva dos hormônios e todas as pessoas que se incomodam de falar comigo nessa festa são: ou velhos políticos entediantes ou mulheres irritantes que alimentam mais o ódio da minha mulher contra _mim_. Como seu _eu_ pudesse fazer algo sobre! Mas isso não vem ao caso, o caso é que: eu posso sim me meter na sua vida, você é meu súdito e subordinado e de acordo com os livros de história você precisa do meu consentimento para fornicar.

Kunzite não pôde se impedir de rir dessa vez, parece que o álcool havia soltado a língua do monossilábico Endymion.

- Certo, você precisa ir pra sua cama dormir.

- Minha cama? Que cama?! Serenity me expulsou de lá!

O loiro deu uma boa olhada no rei. Este tinha realmente uma aparência cansada, com enormes olheiras e olhos vermelhos, os cabelos também não estavam em melhor estado, na verdade, não tinha nada de _nobre_ em sua aparência desleixada.

- Você realmente deveria parar de engravidar a rainha, não acha que cinco já está bom?

Endymion lhe deu um sorriso bobo que demonstrava o quanto tinha de álcool no sangue.

- Você nunca pegou um bebê seu no colo, não sabe como é. Eu estou morto de cansaço e completamente acabado agora, mas mal posso esperar para conhecer minha nova filha... E além do mais, eu sou rico e vou ser jovem por muito, muito tempo, posso ter filhos o bastante para povoar o planeta!

- Deuses tenham piedade... – respondeu com um ar incrédulo – Primeiro eu preciso de autorização sua para levar alguém pra minha cama e agora você vai povoar o mundo... Como você fala besteira quando está bêbado! Eu, um dia desses, vou gravar e mostrar para o Jadeite.

- Você falando em ajudar o Jade com as palhaçadas dele e eu que estou mal? – riu – Realmente, Nephite está certo, a falta de sexo está te afetando os miolos, o que nos leva de volta a questão anterior. Você é gay? Porque sabe, teve aquela coisa com o Zoi...

- Cale a boca – se levantou fazendo Endymion recuar – Estou falando sério Endymion, cale a boca.

- Cara, você não pode falar assim com o seu rei – disse muito sério, Kunzite teve vontade de lhe dar um soco ou rir da cara dele, ainda não tinha decidido.

- Vou te levar para o seu quarto – ele agarrou Endymion pelo braço o guiando para fora da biblioteca.

- Credo! Não enquanto você não me responder. Sabe, ser gay é uma das únicas desculpas para recusar a Venus seminua no seu colo...

- Você sabe muito bem por que – disse entre os dentes.

- Ai, ainda aquela história de karma e sei lá o que? Você é idiota mesmo, como acabou sendo o líder da minha guarda?

O loiro trincou os dentes, decidido a não dar confianças a um rei bêbado e _lavanda_. O que foi um tanto difícil, já que Endymion, aquele rapaz calmo e bem comportado de sempre, falou um número absurdo de asneiras – mais do que Jadeite falaria num dia todo! – enquanto o arrastava até a câmara real.

- Mamo-chan!

Um par de braços pálidos acompanhados de uma Serenity extremamente grávida abraçaram o moreno que o olhou surpreso por cima dos odangos dourados.

- Er... Oi, Usako.

- Milady – saudou Kunzite.

- Eu estava _tão_ preocupada! Você sumiu do nada na festa, Mamo-chan! Como você teve coragem de me deixar sozinha? – Ok, completamente ignorado, tudo bem – Eu preciso _tanto_ de _você_!

Kunzite saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Aquela era, definitivamente, uma conversa que não queria ouvir. Serenity estava quase com nove meses, _como_ eles conseguiam? Ok, ele não queria imaginar _mesmo_! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Será que eles não viam que podiam estar, sei lá, incomodando a criança? Certo, não ia mais pensar nisso.

Desceu as escadas sem saber muito bem para onde estava indo. Olhando para baixo, pode ver que não tinha quase mais ninguém no grande salão, a festa estava acabada.

- Lord Kunzite!

Ele se virou em direção da voz de Mars. Lá estava ela com sua beleza formal e étera, como uma imagem de catedral ou um anjo justiceiro. Muito pálida, com olhos naquele violeta dramático e o cabelo negro caindo como véu a suas costas.

- Lady Mars – fez uma mesura, a verdade era que somente os dois usavam essas "besteiras" de cumprimentos "arcaicos" como já diria Venus e Jadeite. Nephrite já diria que eram uns idiotas e acenderia um cigarro.

- Olhe – ela apontou para o jardim. Ele se aproximou mais dela e da sacada de onde, ambos agora, assistiam um casal de loiros de abraçarem no jardim. A mulher, de vestido dourado, parecia realmente desanimada e seu ombros frágeis tremiam como se chorasse. O homem tentava consola-la com abraços e beijos no topo da cabeça também dourada. Os olhos de Mars se voltaram contra Kunzite mais expressivos do que nunca – O que você fez dessa vez?

Kunzite desviou o olhar do casal com relutância – Oh, alguém iria receber uma bela e puxada cessão de treinamento amanhã, se ia! – em direção a Mars e pestanejou.

- Como assim, o que _eu_ fiz?

- Sabe, são bem raras as ocasiões, mas, às vezes, você é quem arruma problemas e Jadeite que tem que resolver. Anda logo, diz o que você fez!

Aquela conversa, ou melhor, aquela noite estava tão louca e sem sentido, que ele demorou um pouco para responder, tempo no qual ela ficou batendo com o pé – em mais um daqueles scarpins altíssimos que ela usava – no chão.

- Eu não fiz nada! – se defendeu finalmente. Uma defesa digna de uma criança de dez anos, deveria admitir.

- EXATAMENTE! NADA!

Agora Mars estava gritando. Oh céus...

- E graças ao seu "nada", eu vou ter que passar o resto da noite com o meu namorado consolando a Mina em vez de passar a noite com o meu namorado fazendo sexo como eu havia planejado! Meu deus! Até _eu_ já parei com todo o drama! O que tem de _errado_ com você? Ela é a _VENUS!_

Ela havia bebido a mesma coisa que o Endymion, ele tinha certeza. E era algo forte. Desde quando Mars saia por aí mencionando sua vida sexual para as pessoas? Aliás, desde de quando Mars tinha uma vida sexual? Ainda mais com o _Jadeite_? Há um tempo eles não estavam vivendo um eterno drama com muitas lágrimas, clima estranho em festas e reuniões, olhares intensos, muita bebida alcoólica e noites inteiras de Jadeite sendo consolado por Venus no quarto desta? Sim, as cessões de treino eram memoráveis depois dessas noites, coração partido e sexo zero ou não.

Ele enrijeceu.

- Não vejo razão para discutir essas questões com milady, ainda mais quando está claramente alterada.

Certo, ela tinha que parar de estapear as pessoas assim.

- Pare de partir o coração da Minako, ela já passou por coisas demais pra ser rejeitada sem razão alguma por uma criatura insignificante como você. Resolva isso!

E saiu andando com seus saltos batendo em irritados staccatos, sem mais nem por que. Estavam todos loucos naquele castelo. Loucos!

Ele fez o caminho pelo lado oposto, descendo as escadas em direção ao a saída adjacente que ia em direção aos jardins se passar pelo salão principal, onde ainda acontecia o baile de inverno. Sua mão cobria o vermelho em seu rosto. Não iria deixar alguém ver aquilo, gostava de seu orgulho impecável, muito obrigado e não tinha nenhum desejo de ser motivo para mais fofocas.

Quando estava no ultimo lance de escada sentiu um borrão branco nublar seu rosto de uma ardência aguda no lado desprotegido de seu rosto.

- Mas que...!

- General, eu tenho assistido esse jogo estúpido entre você e a Venus há, literalmente, milênios. Eu já assisti você partir o coração dela duas vezes. Não vai haver uma terceira.

Ele teve vontade de perguntar "Ou o que? Você vai arranhar minha poltrona preferida? Vomitar bola de pelo na minha cama?", afinal, era muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo ridículo ser ameaçado por um gato branco que mais parecia de pelúcia com aquela testa careca, mas aquela noite estava sendo absurdamente ridícula de qualquer forma.

- A Venus ainda está com o Jadeite?

Arthemis lhe lançou um olhar superior que só um gato poderia lançar, enquanto limpava a pata dianteira – provavelmente dona das garras que acabara de usar no rosto do general – e saiu sem dar maiores explicações.

Kunzite suspirou. Ok, no início tinha até sido engraçado, mas agora só estava o irritando. Sem falar que na manhã seguinte ele teria que pedir ao Endymion para consertar o estrago feito em seu rosto pelas pessoas – e gatos – insanas daquele castelo e ele, Kunzite, com certeza não ficaria animado em ter que fazer isso, visto que, ultimamente, o rei variava de um insuportável mau humor para um mais insuportável ainda bom humor.

Não precisou caminhar muito para encontrar quem procurava. Venus agora estava sentada numa das namoradeiras brancas do jardim, olhava as estrelas com uma aparência um tanto desolada enquanto Jadeite, sentado ao seu lado segurava sua mão e sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido, às vezes ela meneava a cabeça como se concordasse.

Ele ficou observando a cena por alguns minutos, ainda incerto do que deveria fazer, não é como se ele tivesse direito de se aproximar de Venus naquela hora, mas logo a cabeça loira de Jadeite virou em sua direção. O loiro murmurou algo para Venus que pestanejou, sua expressão não tão mais alheia. Então beijou-lhe a face e se levantou, indo em direção ao superior com uma expressão dura.

Kunzite se aprumou, esperando uma reação tão dura quanto a que tivera de Mars e Arthemis, mas assim que chegou perto o bastante, Jadeite caiu na gargalhada para a completa confusão do mais velho.

- Mars te bateu? – conseguiu proferir depois de finalmente parar de rir, Kunzite podia sentir o olhar interessado de Venus mais ao longe, mesmo que não a olhasse diretamente.

- Eu não...! – ele lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso – Como você sabe que foi ela?

- Por favor, eu tenho PhD. em ser estapeado pela Sailor Mars – ele estendeu a mão para virar o rosto de Kunzite que o estapeou por tentar – Arthemis também? – ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, o outro lhe lançou um olhar superior – Não é como se ele não tivesse motivos para isso, não é mesmo? Pelo menos agora a cara feia expõe o idiota interior – e gargalhou da própria piada.

- Você compreende que eu sou seu superior e que posso e _vou_ te punir por essa insubordinação, não é?

Jadeite revirou os olhos e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo num gesto irritado.

- Ai Kunzite, se eu ganhasse uma moeda para cada uma dessas ameaças suas... O que você vai fazer? Me passar sessões triplas de treinamento? Não vai mudar o fato de que você é um idiota com a cara arrebentada fazendo idiotices.

Kunzite trincou os dentes e cerrou os pulsos.

- Saia da minha frente, Jadeite.

- Ah não – ele perdeu todo comportamento bem humorado – Não vou deixar você terminar de estragar a noite de natal da Vee, se é que você _ainda_ pode fazer algo para piorar! Se bem que... – ele olhou Kunzite de cima abaixo – conhecendo você, eu não deveria duvidar tanto...

- Não estou pedindo sua permissão, pelo contrário, estou exigindo que você saia da minha frente.

Mas Jadeite não se moveu, apenas o ficou encarando com algo no olhar que não era bem ódio, algo que Kunzite não sabia nomear.

- Está surdo?

Ele respirou fundo e enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça com uma expressão cansada.

- Olha, estou falando sério com você. Sem piadinhas. Se você não quer mesmo a Venus, por mais idiota que isso seja, diga logo a ela, mas sem desculpas esfarrapadas, sem culpar o que aconteceu no Silver Millenium ou no século XX. Ache a razão real, se é que há uma, e diga a ela, em vez de ficar alongando tudo isso por covardia, você sabe que deve isso a ela.

Eles se encararam mais um pouco até que Jadeite balançou a cabeça, murmurando um xingamento e partiu, parando apenas para lançar um olhar preocupado e um sorriso à Venus que os olhava fixamente.

Mas mesmo depois de um longo tempo após Jadeite ter se afastado, Kunzite não se moveu. As palavras ditas naquela noite girando em seu cérebro o paralisando e mesmo de longe ele podia sentir o olhar esperançoso de Venus. Ele queria ir até ela, mas não tinha ideia do que dizer.

Os minutos passaram e a esperança virou decepção. Venus suspirou longamente e se levantou para ir embora. O ato foi o necessário para que ele tivesse uma reação.

- Venus, não vá.

Ela suspirou.

- Estou cansada, Kunzite – disse sem se virar.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la no ombro, mas desistiu. Ela se encolheu com o calafrio que o movimento da mão dele fez ao deslizar no ar, quase a tocando.

- Eu também.

Ela finalmente se virou para ele, os olhos estavam um pouco inchados. Ela o olhou com uma expressão divertida a despeito do olhar melancólico.

- O que houve com o seu rosto?

- Mars e Arthemis aconteceram – ela riu, ele sorriu – eles são muito fieis a você, tenho que lhes dar esse crédito.

- Vou... hm... agradecê-los depois, eu acho...

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- Eu... – ele tentou, limpando a garganta – eu sinto muito... Mas eu... Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer.

Ela suspirou outra vez e se abraçou, havia começado a nevar e os flocos de neve rodopiavam a sua volta, para Kunzite, ela parecia um anjo de natal.

- Eu já te disse tudo que eu tinha para dizer, lá na biblioteca. Estou te esperando, mas não vai ser pra sempre... Estou realmente cansada, Kunzite. Você tem que decidir se me quer ou não – ela engoliu em seco – e então?

Ele se aproximou dela.

- Venus... eu...

E a beijou.

Foi um beijo estranho e terrivelmente casto para o padrão deles dois. Ela estava tão surpresa que não se moveu, ele estava tão surpreso consigo mesmo que nem sequer fechou os olhos. Ambos ficaram se encarando perto demais até que, num gesto brusco, ele tentou se afastar, mas ela o impediu, segurando-o pelas lapelas da camisa.

- E o que foi isso? – ela perguntou, meio divertida, meio casual.

- Minha resposta – respondeu com seu jeito muito sério, e olhando para as mãos que o prendiam.

Ela riu.

- Você é um desastre – ela sorriu satisfeita quando ele fez uma cara feia. – Você sabe que é – ela diminuiu a pouca distância que os mantinha separados – e precisa mesmo aprender a usar as palavras propriamente e... – disse relaxando os punhos e apoiando as mãos no peito largo e sentindo, satisfeita, o calor que vinha por baixo do tecido deveras fino para o inverno – a como... – ela ficou na ponta dos pés – me beijar propriamente.

Venus tinha os olhos fechados dessa vez, os lábios quase colados aos dele, mas os olhos de Kunzite estavam suficientemente abertos para enxergar, não muito longe dali, atrás de uma sebe com formato de veado, Zoisite passar uma nota de valor indefinido para Nephite que levou um tapa de uma sorridente Jupiter. E antes mesmo de Venus selar o beijo, ele sentiu uma bola de neve o atingir nas costas, com o canto do olho visualizou Jadeite e uma bem melhor humorada Mars.

Outra bola de neve, dessa vez na cabeça. Provavelmente obra de Endymion, ele não tinha mais nada mais importante para fazer? Outra filha?

A risada cristalina de Mercury veio ao longe e outra bola de neve, dessa vez atingindo Venus, ela tentou se virar para ver que a atingira, mas ele a impediu acariciando seu rosto.

Ela sorriu.

Outra bola de neve, bem perto de seus rostos, Jadeite iria pagar caro por aquela. Ele a puxou pelo rosto e a beijou, apertando-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. Podia ouvir ovações, gritinhos, palmas e um até um coral cantando "Aleluia", mas não ligou.

Ela aprofundou o beijo e subiu os braços do peito de Kunzite para o pescoço, o abraçando.

Talvez estivessem indo rápido demais, talvez devessem conversar antes, mas Kunzite não queria pensar naquilo agora, tivera conversas demais para um dia só.

* * *

**N/A: Gente essa fic foi escrita em dezembro de 2013 pro 6º Coculto do LJ e eu TOTALMENTE me esqueci de postá-la aqui LOL.**

**Espero que gostem :)**


End file.
